iTunes Challenge
by DarkLightningEnvy
Summary: Four drabbles from an iTunes fic challenge. Hello, loves. I think I'm back.


1. _Slipknot: Vendetta_

The sick look on Andrea's face when she returned to the townhouse one night was enough to distract Miranda from her work on The Book. The white haired fashionista had set up shop in the den that evening, tired of looking at the inside of her upstairs study. A glass of wine sat abandoned on the glass table Miranda worked at; she had a feeling the brunette would appreciate it more than herself at the moment.

"Andrea?"

"I'm fine," Andrea snapped quickly, wincing slightly at her own tone. "Rough...rough day."

"I can see that. What happened?"

Andrea dropped her laptop bag on the couch and rubbed her eyes. Miranda picked up the glass of wine and offered it to her partner with an arched brow. Andrea took it and downed it in less than three gulps.

"Remind me...never to take protest stories...ever again."

2. _Lacuna Coil: Veins of Glass_

Andrea blinked down at the morning paper she received at her small apartment every day, the glass of orange juice she had poured dangling carelessly in her hand. It was one thing that the press had covered the fact that Andrea was having dinner with Miranda every other weekend, but now they were...what the hell?

Her cell phone blared from somewhere in the apartment, and Andrea jumped, dropping the glass in her hand in shock. "Shit," she hissed as the glass shattered against the old tiles and orange juice splashed everywhere, including her legs to the knee. She supposed it was good she still had shorts on from the night before, and hadn't changed for work yet.

Stepping over the mess, Andrea grabbed her cell and checked the number. _Uh oh._

Hitting the send button, Andrea lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"We need to talk."

Miranda's voice was completely conversational, and didn't hold one bit of malice. That concerned the hell out of Andrea.

"Uh, yeah, I think we do."

"Come to the townhouse for dinner tonight. I think it is time we discussed our relationship."

_Relationship!_

Well, this was definitely news to Andy.

3. _Eminem: White America_

"People are so _fucking_ stupid!" Andy ranted, throwing back another martini with force. Doug and Lily exchanged unreadable glances (though Andy was sure they knew what each other was going for), and Miranda just stared at her, her elegantly pale hand wrapped around a glass of red wine. This was a normal routine; Miranda and Andrea would meet Lily and Doug after Miranda and Andrea got off of work on Friday night, and they would have drinks while Andrea talked about the latest story, or while Miranda spoke about _Runway_.

Tonight, Andy was riled up, big time. She had been covering a story concerning dominate races in America, and while she had known there was a lot of racism, her thoughts were nothing compared to what she found research wise.

"You'd think that people would just stop causing problems," Andrea continued, nodding thanks to the waitress as she set another martini down in front of her. She was off in another tirade of words, so distracted that she didn't even notice Miranda lay a hand on the waitress' wrist and gently demand Andrea be cut off in terms of alcohol.

"I went to cover a protest about racism in the work area, and I swear to _God_, I saw at least four Hispanics carried out on stretchers and at least two blacks shot or stabbed to death. All by white people. There was not one white person in that whole group that got hurt. It just...I _hate_ it."

"Well, looks like you've got a lot on your hands with this job," Lily said. "Guess that's what being a reporter is all about."

"I don't like the idea of you risking your life like this," Miranda said softly.

"After this week, I don't think I can take another one of these stories," Andy said, downing the martini in her hand. "I hate White America, and I'm a goddamn part of it."

4. _We Are The Fallen: St. John_

"GET DOWN!"

At the desperate shriek, Andrea dove for the nearest car, taking cover behind it as a round of gunshots sounded throughout the parking lot. Her breath caught in her throat as they continued, and she could only pray that her partner, Elena, had managed to get out of the way. Son of a bitch, what the hell had she gotten into?

As the bullet fire ceased, Andy slowly inched towards the front of the car to peer out. She didn't get the opportunity. As her hair was suddenly seized into a tight grip and she was hauled off of the ground, all she could think was, _Miranda, girls...I'm so sorry..._


End file.
